Poison
by SoItGoes11
Summary: I wanna touch you but I better not touch, I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop, I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison. When a new member of the Order Of The Phoenix is partnered with Sirius Black, the two must work together without emotions geting involved. She doesn't do back story. First Story.


The figure next to Dumbledore kept the black hood up, and the black mask on to shroud his face.

Keeping his loyalty secret, Sirius Black sneered in his mind, as if Voldemort doesn't know every identity in this room, every move they made. His eyes glossed over the small group of survivors, before landing on the two small families, that of Frank and that of the heavily pregnant Alice Longbottom, Aurors and a year or two older then Sirius himself, and James and an equally heavily pregnant Lily Potter, both very close friends from his school days.

Against the odds, against the very design of time and destiny, the friends remained. The schoolboy group that consisted of himself, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, the Marauders, had kept their promise that was born early one night during their first year. They'd always be together. They'd always bring happiness to each other's lives. Well, James didn't need that now, Sirius thought, glaring at his heavily pregnant Lily. Lily. Lovely Lily. Despite wanting to hate her, despite wanting to call her horrid names, despite wanting his old best friend, the one who would be the last to call it a night after a heavy night at the Leaky Cauldron as opposed to the first, back, he couldn't bring himself to say or do anything.

No one could hate Lily Potter.

And he couldn't do that to his ecstatic best friend, who right now stroked his wife's fiery locks and kissed her forehead, trying to help stem the tears that flowed down her face after Dumbledore broke the news of Dorcus Meadows, her sobs silent at the thought of her dead friend.

Her position had been given away.

A traitor was amongst them.

Eyes from every face darted along the table, each asking the silent accusation to each other.

Is it you?

Sirius's eyes rested on Remus Lupin, an unfortunate idea, but one Sirius believe could be understandable. He was a werewolf, not that Sirius was judgemental (In fact, Sirius often thought it couldn't of happened to a nicer bloke), but he knew of Fenrir Greyback, one of the Dark Lord's followers, was contaminated with the disorder and had promised them new laws. Better ones that demanded more flesh and blood be given to them in exchange for the years of segregation and prejudices they had faced. And Remus… Well he now lived off of James, due to his inability to get a job with the unaffected. Maybe his thoughts became dark in light of the injustice he faced.

James however only had eyes for the woman in his arms, not believing there could be any sort of traitor amongst the group of friends that were here. How could they? He trusted them all, and believed none of them capable of such a traitorous act of betrayal of the worst kind. His hand, rested on his unborn child, felt a kick, almost of reassurance of his words, or support for the child's beautiful mother who continued to cry for her fallen friend.

Dumbledore, who continued to look sombre, sighed heavily "Alas my friends, it is time for us to part until our next meeting" He smiled sadly "But Sirius" he added, as Sirius stood "I'd like a word if you don't mind, of course" Sirius gave small shrug, a nod at James as he half carried his wife out, and sat back down, placing his feet upon the table as he did.

"Just like old times eh Sir?" Sirius gave him a smirk, though upon finally noticing the figure in black slight relaxing, actually copying his relaxed poses, his face turned to confusion.

"Not at all Sirius" the old man "I am introducing you to someone, who I hope will be your new partner-"

"I hate to interrupt" Sirius moved, placing his feet on the ground, his elbows resting on his knees and leaning forward "I already have a partner, James-"

"Will need to stay with Lily, firstly for her own protection-"

"She can look after herself-"  
"Yes, but will go out in the fray if given half the idea that James was in trouble and will get hurt, and loose the baby, the second reason James must stay"

Sirius stayed silent at this, slightly furious that Prongs was going to have stay at home now. They were partners, long before Lily and the baby were there. As he thought this, he immediately felt awful. How could he have such thoughts about his best friend's wife and child?

"Anyway, I feel that you and Robyn have skills that can complement each other well, you're both talented people, and I feel you would make a good partnership…"  
"And what does _Robyn _do?"

"Robyn is a thief"

Sirius's thoughts went automatically to Mundugus's squashed up face, perhaps that's why this thief didn't want to show his face, maybe he was ugly as well. As his mouth opened to speak, Sirius noticed something moving outside his direct attention on Dumbledore. Turning his head, he noticed his wand, twirling in the gloved hands of Robyn, as he watched him with irritated brown eyes, almost as though he was guessing his thoughts, a clear smile forming under the material covering his mouth.

"Give that here" he snatched his wand out of the thief's hand, who merely shrugged and leaned back, crossing his booted feet.

"I must be off" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling "I have a meeting with the Minister in 2 minutes" he swept from the room, ignoring Sirius who stared angrily at him "Pip pip".

A pop in the hallway informed the two of his disappearance.

"Fine" Sirius turned his glare on Robyn, who in return stared back at him. Storm grey and deep brown met, almost causing flames with the anger on both sides.

"If you're meant to be reasonably talented" His hands drew quotation marks in the air, sarcasm clear in his tone "you should last for, I don't know, a minute, maybe, against me" Sirius shrugged "Maybe then I'll consider allowing _you_ to tag along in _my_ missions" he stood up, his back facing the other one and, with a lazy flick of his wand, flinged the table and chairs to be piled neatly across the wall. Sirius waited for the thump of the other one's body on the ground before he turned, wanting the proud thief on the floor completely embarrassed before proceeding, but the sound never came. Instead, when Sirius finally turned, Robyn was stood, tall and proud, on the opposite side of the room. The brown eyes rolled at Sirius's childish prank.

"Funny"

His voice was rough, but with a slightly higher pitch the he expected, Sirius noticed, with a slight French tinge.

"Wands at the ready"


End file.
